Tangled Up in Her
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: My first Shayley one-shot! I usually write Spemily, but I am a huge supporter of Shayley in real life, so I wrote this. It's just a really fluffy, cute OS of Buttah and Benzo and how they become something more. Fictional of course, but still, I can dream.


**While I was trying (and failing) to come up with update ideas for my two Spemily stories, I thought of a rather fun idea for a Shayley story (granted, it sadly isn't true to my knowledge), and so I thought a little break from the usual and a fun one shot would be cool. I hope everyone likes it!**

…

"I like it! It's cozy, and _so_ you!" I say as I step into my best friend's new place. She's been going crazy with the decorating and the moving in with Alex.

"I think it is too," Shay nods, plopping down next to me onto her large, new sofa, "And Alex likes it too."

"Where is she again?" I ask curiously.

"She's at her parent's place for the weekend. It's her mom's birthday on Sunday," Shay explains, pulling out her iPhone, which is covered in a hot pink case. That is so classic her. Pink, pink, pink. I nod and murmur a response as she grins at something on the screen of her phone. I can tell she's trying hard not to laugh out loud at whatever is on the screen. I furrow my brow and look at her, confused.

"What?"

Shay holds in a snort and I can practically see the laughter pouring from every open cavity on her face. "Nothing." She tries to keep composed.

"Shannon Ashley Mitchell, what are you laughing at?" I'm honestly itching to see whatever she's looking at now, but she resists.

"Nothing! Nothing," she tries to convince me, but I'm not fooled.

"Bullshit! Show me your phone!" I lunge over, my body falling over hers, and reach for her phone, which she has extended just out of my reach. She's lying on her back now, and I'm on top of her, straining to grab the device in her hand. We both squeal and giggle as we struggle against each other. Finally, I grab her extended arm and pull it towards me. With my other hand I pry the phone out of her tan fingers and move immediately away to examine whatever it was that had her laughing so hard.

"Ash, I wouldn't—," she begins to stop me, but it's too late, I've already seen the picture that I'd hoped to never see again after it was taken.

"What the hell?" I ask, embarrassed. Shay is still laughing.

"I didn't know you had such a wild side, Ash!" Shay winks teasingly. The picture is of me kissing another girl back in high school, sophomore year to be exact.

"Where, the _fuck_, did this come from?" I ask, my face hot with blush.

"Easy, Ash! It was a long time ago! Don't worry about it!" Shay nudges me playfully. I look back at the screen, the caption reads:

_-To everyone who says Shayley can't exist because Shay and Ash aren't lesbians…here's Ashley Benson, kissing a girl around 2005.-_

"But still! That's embarrassing!" I hand Shay her phone and lean back on the couch, my arms crossed.

"I'm sure our fans love us more for it. I mean, have you _seen_ some of the stuff they put on Tumblr regarding 'Shayley?' You'd be amazed," Shay says, scooting over next to me so that our bodies were just touching. She brings her long, tan legs up to criss-cross applesauce and I accidentally look at the smooth area of skin.

"Shayley is just a name," I mutter.

"Uh, hello! Earth to Ashley! Shayley is a _couple _name. Our fans think we should just get married," Shay laughs.

"While I wouldn't be opposed, it's just weird, knowing our fans think of us that way…"

"Yeah, but I mean, it's not such a bad thing, is it?" Shay asked.

"What isn't a bad thing?" I'm confused. Is Shay implying that we should be an item, or do my ears deceive me?

"I mean, they're right about us being good for each other. They always talk about how we're so different, yet so alike and how we complement each other, and how we look cute together," Shay explains.

I nod in agreement, "Okay, I'll give you that one."

There's a moment of silence and we look at each other before bursting into laughter. Shay runs a hand through her smooth, thick hair, and lets her laughter die down. "God, look at us!"

"You know, all we're missing is some ice cream!" I suggest jokingly. Her deep chocolate orbs light up at the suggestion.

"Let's do it! We just stocked our freezer full of Ice Cream!" Shay jumps up from the couch and saunters into the kitchen. I trail more lazily behind, laughing at her sudden excitement. That's one thing I love about Shay, she always has the greatest enthusiasm for the smallest of life's pleasures. She never takes things for granted, like I tend to do sometimes. "What kind do you want?"

I hop up on the counter and look through my text messages mindlessly, "What do you have?"

Shay glances back into the freezer for a moment, "Rocky Road, Strawberry, Chocolate, Mint Chocolate Chip, and Cookie Dough."

I think for a moment before another idea hits me, "Why don't we make sundaes? I haven't even had dinner yet!"

Shay looks at me and smiles, "I love your ideas!"

"Me too!" I hop down and help Shay set the tubs of ice cream on the counter along with two bowls, chocolate syrup, cherries, strawberries, and bananas. I look at the array of items before us on the counter.

"What's missing?" Shay asks, running her hand through her hair, yet again.

"I know!" I open the fridge and retrieve whipped cream. Shay stares at the bottle with a grin.

"Let's make these sundaes!"

We spend the next ten minutes assembling colorful bowls full of ice cream and various toppings. We retreat to Shay's bedroom and sit on her bed with the TV on. She flips through the channels until we land on an episode of The Office. For a while we just watch in silence, enjoying our sundaes, which, quite frankly, are too big for either of us to eat on our own.

"Ugh," Shay sighs, placing her nearly empty bowl on her night stand, "I've had enough ice cream to last me till Christmas!"

I finish with mine and put mine aside on the night stand on my side of the bed, "Me too. That sundae was epic."

Shay looks over at me, a satisfied smile on her face, "Yeah it was. And I'm pretty sure I'm going to have enough sugar in my system to power the Energizer Bunny!"

I laugh at her joke and adjust my position so that I'm halfway sitting up, my upper back and head resting comfortably against the headboard. Without even speaking, Shay just shifts to lay her head on my lap.

"Aww, is poor Shannon tired?" I ask in a baby voice.

"Mhm, put me to sleep," she requests. I know just the thing. My hands automatically thread into her silky, thick hair and I run my fingers through it gently in the same soft pattern. She closes her eyes and lets out a sigh of content. She loves having her hair played with, and I love to play with it.

Her breathing slows and my attention diverts to the TV, my hand still mindlessly caressing her hair, letting it slide between my fingers effortlessly. When The Office breaks for commercial, I look down and sure enough, Shay is fast asleep. I smile and lean down to kiss her forehead.

I turn the TV off and slowly sink down into the fluffy pillows and find myself drifting to sleep as well, my hand still tangled in her hair.

…

When I wake, I feel a weight on my abdomen. I look down, blinking so that my eyes can adjust, and see Shay laying on her stomach, arms folded onto my stomach, chin resting on top of them. She smiles at me and I yawn back.

She laughs lightly, "Hey there, sleepy head." She sounds tired, too. I look around and can tell it's still dark out.

"What time is it?" I mumble sleepily.

She glances over at her digital clock, "One twenty two a.m. We dozed off."

"Apparently so." I reach down with my right hand and run a hand through her hair again. She closes her eyes as she enjoys the sensation.

"Mmm, I love when you do that," she says in satisfaction.

"It's too bad we didn't move in together," I mutter. She lifts her head a little and furrows her brow.

"You can still come over all the time, Ash. I mean, you and Alex are friends, right?" Shay asks.

"Yeah…I mean, I guess we are. Sort of," I shrug. Shay gives me a look that says, _bullshit_.

"Really?" She asks as if she already knows I'm lying. I'm actually insanely jealous that Alex is Shay's roommate and not me.

"Yeah. If you like her then I can learn to like her. Don't worry."

"Ashley," Shay sits up on her knees and throws one leg over my waist so she now sits above me, "Tell me the truth." Her big brown eyes look into mine and I blush heavily for no reason.

"What? I am," I lie. She isn't buying it.

"Ashley Benson," she raises her eyebrows along with her hands, as if threatening to pounce.

I automatically see where she's going with this, "Don't you dare!" I point a finger up at her in all seriousness.

"Just tell me the truth!"

"Nope!"

"That's it!" In an instant her hands are tickling me furiously. I laugh wildly and flinch underneath her. I finally manage to make her fall onto the bed, but when I try to escape she wraps her long legs around me and continues tickling me.

"Sh-Shay! Stop! I'm s-so…ticklish!" I squeal loudly. She continues, now back on top of me. It's getting hard to breathe, so I'm forced to give in, "All right! I'll t-tell you!" I laugh. She pauses to listen, but stays on top of me. "I'm jealous that Alex is your roommate, not me. There, I said it," I sigh, still catching my breath. Shay smiles sweetly and climbs off of me and lays by my side.

"Aw, Ash, why didn't you just say so?"

"I didn't want you to think I didn't want you moving," I explain, casually playing with her fingers that rest across my stomach.

Shay furrows her brow, "But you just said you were jealous of Alex…" She's confused.

"I mean, I didn't want you thinking that I didn't want you getting a new place period. Sure it's a bummer that I'm not your roommate, but I just want you to be happy, Shay. I'm happy that you love this new place, really," I explain, looking into her deep chocolate eyes. Our faces are inches apart now and I can smell the sweet scent of her perfume and the chocolate sauce from earlier on her. It's a delightful mix. There's a pause and our hands stop moving, but remain linked together on my stomach.

"That's sweet of you, Ash. But you know you're still my best friend, no matter who my roommate is," Shay smiles.

"And you mine," I nod. Our eyes lock again and there's another pause. This one is longer and more intense. I feel my heart beating in my chest. I feel like we're a moment in a romantic movie. I see Shay's eyes dart from my eyes to my lips and back, and I do the same. Something pulls us closer but I don't know what. It's like a force we can't see, but I'm not objecting, and she doesn't seem to be either.

After what seems like eternity, I feel a pair of silky lips on my own. Shay's kiss is nothing like I've ever experienced and I can see now why Bianca Lawson and Lindsay Shaw had spoken so highly of Shay. She's a fantastic kisser. Her kiss feels romantic and real. Tingles run up and down my spine as her hand cups the back of my neck and the kiss deepens to where our tongues touch. For a moment I even forget where I am. All I think about is the fact that my best friend is kissing me…and that I _fucking_ love it.

Her other hand, which is still laced with mine, leaves my touch and travels downward towards the hem of my favorite Lakers T-shirt. My loins stir at the sensation of her fingers brushing over that small strip of skin between my shorts and my shirt. You know, the one you aren't _really_ supposed to look at, but you do anyway?

Her long hair is draped over her left shoulder as she now leans halfway over my body, her teeth lightly clamp onto my lower lip and her left hand, which is still traveling oh-so-slowly over my pant line, moves smoothly under my shirt and comes to rest on my right pelvic bone. I can't think of anything else but to place my right hand on her cheek and hold her right wrist with my left.

This goes on for a few more minutes, when finally, she pulls back only a few inches so we can breathe. She smiles at me almost shyly and bites her lip.

We both make eye contact and speak at the same time.

"I just-," "Um, I-,"

A break, trying to let each other speak.

"You first," "Go ahead-,"

This time we laugh.

"Go," is all Shay says. I nod and giggle a little.

"That was _really _unexpected," I say, not knowing what else _to_ say.

Shay smiles, "Yeah, but I think we can both agree that it was _definitely_ a good little surprise."

I nod again, "Definitely."

More silence, her hand is still on my waist, her hot skin is making my insides flutter with the feeling between arousal and relaxation.

"I guess we've just proved every Shayley fan's point that we are, in fact, perfect for each other," I half-joke.

"And now I'm sure I've only made it more difficult for you to accept that we're not living together," Shay adds.

"That too."

We laugh lightly, feeling comfortable despite what has just occurred.

"But you know what?" She asks.

"What's that?"

"All the more reason for me to come visit you where we can be alone at your place," Shay suggests, a sly grin on her lips.

I raise my brows, "Well…what _are_ we?"

She shrugs again and traces patterns on my hip, "I don't know, but I definitely would not be opposed to being more than friends with you."

I smile at the thought, "Me either."

"So…Ashley Benson," She looks me in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"Be my girlfriend?" She asks.

I smile and rub her cheek, "Of course. But you know, I never really realized until I met you that I'm bisexual. You sort of helped me…confirm it with myself, if that makes sense," I try to explain.

"Really, now? Well, I'm honored. For me…I guess I've always been sort of open to the idea. I just told myself if I met the right girl I would see how I felt about it. And guess what? I did." She gives me a wink and I laugh.

"I'm so thankful I met you, Shay. I feel like I've known you forever, but it's only been about a year and a half. I feel like when I'm with you, I can just be one hundred percent me…and that's what I love about you," I admit, going back to tangling my fingers in her hair.

"Me too. We're two of a kind, you and I." She leans forward and kisses me again. I'm taken back at first, still not being used to it, but I quickly bounce back and return her kiss. But too soon, it's over and Shay is nuzzling my neck, kissing it gently, her arm over my waist, still resting under my shirt and my arms around her toned body. We sink into the covers and without another word we drift off to sleep again.

And I was tangled up in her.

…

**I'm not sure how to feel about my first Shayley! I really do love their friendship and I hope I did it (somewhat) justice! Thanks for any feedback you have to offer!**


End file.
